


The Sun's Soothing Warmth

by Umber56



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Confessional Sex, Creampie, Full Moon, Gay Sex, Healing Sex, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rape Recovery, Romantic Comedy, Sensuality, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Sweet/Hot, Two Fathers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umber56/pseuds/Umber56
Summary: I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "Isa? What's wrong?" Another warm hand was placed on my forehead, "Ah I get it, you're having that nightmare again, huh?"





	The Sun's Soothing Warmth

I startled awake, body shaking, cold sweat running down my spine... It's a full moon... Why does it have to be in a FULL MOON?!?! And right when I thought I'd escape Ansem's-- I don't want to think about it... I don't WANT to remember what he's done to me while I was 'Saïx'.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "Isa? What's wrong?" Another warm hand was placed on my forehead, "Ah I get it, you're having that nightmare again, huh?" I looked up at his soft green eyes, shining like emerald gems. His eyes softened more as he moved his warm hands on my face, cradling me.

Lea... I felt wet liquid suddenly on my cheeks "Lea..." My vision was blurring... I was crying, for the first time in years. His warm thumbs wiped away my tears, soothing me, until I stopped crying from exhaustion.

I leaned in on his hands and closed my eyes, savoring this moment, this warmth, savoring HIM. I felt his warm lips plant kisses on my weary eyelids and trailing kisses on my forehead, thawing away the cold.

Finally, his lips pressed on mine, parting my lips for him to enter. His tongue went in me, warming me completely. He lowered me back on our bed as he kissed me with his passion. My hand touched his thick warm neck-- he didn't flinch this time, instead, I felt his skin get goosebumps.

"Isa..." He whispered into my mouth and I responded with a moan... I want him too... I love him... so MUCH... I need to tell him... I NEED to, "Lea..." I pushed him gently-- when did my hands come up to his chest?-- "Lea... Lea, I need to tell you..."

He gazed down at me with warm love, "What is it, Isa?"  
"About the dream..."  
"You don't have to--" he leaned in for a kiss and I stopped him,  
"It was when I was 'Saïx'"  
"Oh?"  
"I'm so sorry, Lea..." My tears where threatening,  
"What are you so sorry for?" He caressed my cheek,  
"I... I was his whore, Lea."  
"Oh Isa, we all were--"  
"No, Lea... I was ANSEM'S whore..."  
"Isa..."  
"I'm sorry, Lea."  
"It's ok, it's over now." He took my face in his hands, "Your Isa. Not Saïx anymore. It's the past, ok."  
"Lea," my heart ached, "I still feel him, I still REMEMBER, Lea."  
"What do you want me to do, Isa?"

"Lea... I..." I breathed heavily, feeling hot between my legs, "I want you, Lea." I gulped and looked away, feeling hot on my face. "Isa..." I felt his hot breath on my temple as we stayed in the night's silence, "I- I understand if--" He hungrily kissed my neck, my collar bone, my breast. I MOANED... He burned off our clothes with his magic-- he's been getting better at controlling it-- and placed himself between my legs and above me, his green eyes shone with burning passion, "With pleasure, MY Isa."

He pressed his warm mouth to mine, filling me with his warm tongue, "Lea..." I can feel him poking at me while he trailed his hands down my sides and hips, making me arch my back and moan with pleasure. We were breathing heavily as he sat on his feet-- his eyes never left my face-- gripping my rear and pulling me up on his lap.

I trembled at the touch of his tip and bit my lip to not make a loud noise. He slowly entered his tip inside me, leaving it in as he leaned back above me, and pushed the rest of himself inside. I gasped and screamed his name with so much pleasure. He covered my mouth with his, "Shhh, you'll wake the kids, Isa." I moaned into his mouth and caught my breath as I pulled away from his fiery kiss, "If you weren't so huge-- Mmmmm--"

He rubbed my insides and felt him opening me wider with every fiery thrust. I hugged him closer and gripped his rear-- I want this warmth... I want him... I want LEA... My moans became high pitched as he went faster, my eyes rolling with pleasure.

"Isa... I-I'm c-c-coming, Isa... I'm coming!" He gazed down at me with all his love, "M-Me too, Lea...!" We moaned our names and I couldn't hold it... I spilled my load onto myself and felt him throb as he pumped his warm load deep inside.

We kissed as we turned on our side to sleep. I hugged and pressed myself to his warm sweaty body, leaving him inside me. I trailed kisses down his neck and whispered into his chest, "I love you, Lea." His hands squeezed my rear, "I love you too, Isa." We kissed slowly as we went to sleep...

~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~

Xion burst in clashing together pot lids, Roxas yelling into a megaphone, "WAKE UP WE WANT BREAKFAST!!!!" Xion giggled and took the megaphone, dropping the lids with a clang, "WE WILL EAT YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" She cackled into the megaphone as Roxas went to the foot of the bed.

Roxas lifted the blanket to whip it off but then froze... He stared in silence with a frozen smile on his face... Xion stopped making noise and came over to see what Roxas' face was about. Roxas stopped Xion with his hand on her face and dropped the blanket. He looked up to Lea's and Isa's guilty faces, pointed at them, and yelled.

"YOU TWO WERE HAVING SEX?!?!?! GOD I CAN'T UNSEE THIS IT'S GROSS!!!!! AND WE THOUGHT THERE WERE GHOSTS IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!"  
"OOOOOOOOOOH no wonder..." Xion realized.  
"UUUGH COME ON XION I CAN'T STAND THESE TWO RIGHT NOW." He led her out by the hand.  
"Ok♡... Roxas, what's sex?"  
His face turned red, "Nothing to be thinking about."

"Looks like Roxas is gonna take some time to get used to it..." Lea brushed Isa's messy hair off his face.  
"Yea..." Isa licked his neck.  
"MMM, Wanna go for another round?♡"  
He giggled, "Yes please♡~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys liked it! Gimme a kudos if u did! (If u even read this) :3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Umber56 or (if u wanna see my art (which I doubt)) @Umber56Art
> 
> (I pretty much doubt having someone read this bc I'm never popular)


End file.
